The following disclosure relates to energy management, and more particularly to energy management of household consumer appliances, as well as other energy consuming devices and/or systems found in the home. The present disclosure finds particular application to a hot water heater.
Basic hot water heaters generally include a water reservoir, a heating element such as a gas or electric burner, and a thermostat that controls the burner to maintain a set temperature of the water in the reservoir. In general, the temperature of the water is maintained at a relatively constant level corresponding to a set point of the thermostat, for example 140 degrees F, until it is needed. As hot water is dispensed from the reservoir, cold water is admitted thereby lowering the temperature of the water. Once the temperature drops below the set point of the thermostat, the heating element is activated to raise the temperature of the water.
Hot water heaters, and electric hot water heaters in particular, consume a significant amount of household electrical power. By way of example, in some instances a hot water heater consumes more energy than a several other appliances (e.g., washer, dishwasher, refrigerator, etc.) combined. Many consumers are not aware of the amount of energy a hot water heater consumes, or of the impact of the set point temperature on the efficiency and/or energy consumption of a hot water heater.